What Does Scooby Do That We Neglect?
by MarvelousAvengfulLife
Summary: "Why are our parents being so cagey about something that happened 20 years ago? What aren't you telling us?" (Or Betty tells them the truth over Alice's version of the Midnight Club)


**What Does Scooby Do That We Neglect?**

 _Me and my friends get no respect_  
 _What does Scooby do that we neglect?_  
 _We be puttin' all our foes in check_  
 _But me and my friends get no respect_

* * *

"Reggie?"

Betty looked at the purple bruise that was turning dark. She remembered what he told them.

 _You think that's a crazy reaction? This is what I got when I asked my dad about that stupid game._

"Why are our parents being so cagey about something that happened 20 years ago? What aren't you telling us?" He looked directly at her, the bruise prominent on his left eye. It was a reminder for her that this was a dangerous game, that it could get all of her friends killed. She didn't want that to happen to any of them. "Betty? What aren't you telling us?"

Betty took a deep breath and told them the secret that her mother told her. She told them how the Midnight Club was formed and how her mom, sober because of a growing secret (her sibling) about how principal Featherhead died from the same way that Dilton died.

Josie, Kevin, and Reggie looked at her with wide eyes. Betty backed this up with an article she found after her mom finished her tale. It told the story of how Felix Featherhead died and how it was still an unsolved mystery, forgotten in Riverdale. They all looked on silently.

Betty swore them to secrecy and they had a million of questions but Veronica came in, a plan to get Archie out. It was best to talk after the plan went well, but Betty couldn't stand to let Reggie go yet.

"Reggie?"

She looked at him with concern. Reaching out, she touched his eye making him flinch. "Come to my house, I'll fix that eye up." But there was a hidden message underneath it which was _if you need an excuse to get out-I'm here._ "Okay, Reg?"

He nodded and gave her a smile. "Thanks, Coops but I'll be fine."

After the plan was formed and executed well, with Archie hidden in Dilton's bunker, away from the lights of Riverdale. Betty left, leaving the second shift to Toni and Cheryl. Archie was now fast asleep, probably the first good night sleep he had in ages. Probably, Betty needed on as well after the events that transpired today. She got a buzz from her phone, notifying her of Kevin's number. It was group chat, once she unlocked her phone.

 **Meet me tomorrow at Pops.** **Reggie will pick you up.**

It was turning into an interesting week, to say the least.

* * *

Betty heard the doorbell ring just as she was putting her hair in a high ponytail. Her backpack was filled with a folder, papers that she printed from the articles about Featherhead's murder investigation all in a thick stack. She heard the door open and her mom's voice called her name.

She went down the stairs expecting Jughead but saw Reggie standing there instead. He still wore sunglasses to hide the purple bruise. Her mom looked back and forth trying to figure out why Reggie Mantle was here to pick her up. Betty smoothly lied about an English project that she, Reggie, Kevin, and Josie were currently working on. Her mom, ever the investigative journalist seemed to buy it even though her eyes narrowed slightly.

Still, Betty would take it as she kissed her mom goodbye and dragged Reggie out of the house.

"So that's our cover? An English project?" Reggie looked at her amusingly as they got in the car. He put the keys in the ignition, the car roaring to life.

"What did you want me to tell her? Oh yeah, mom, me and my friends are actually investigating your dead principal's murder."

"Well, we may want to make sure we follow up with our English project then. I was thinking Romeo and Juliet." Betty groaned. Reggie just laughed and drove down the streets.

* * *

They sat far away, as to not have any evesdroppers around them. They ordered their breakfast and started the investigation.

Josie managed to swipe her mom's old yearbook and Kevin also got his dad's yearbook. Both from their junior year in 1993. Reggie brought his laptop to keep track of the notes and Betty dug out the folder full of articles about a dead man.

There was an air of something at stake. Their parents wouldn't tell them anything, only Betty's mom but even with the information that Alice Cooper gave her daughter, Betty still wanted to make sure it was true.

It was 25 years in the making, after all.

"Wherever the lead goes, we have to find it." Kevin looked at them. Betty nodded in agreement along with Josie and Reggie. "We got to make sure that neither of our parents is Featherhead's killer."

Reggie rubbed his hands together. "Alright, so what should we call ourselves? The scooby-doo gang-oh wait, I know-" He was cut off by some hashbrowns flicked at him courtesy of Josie and Betty. "Jabberjaw!"

"Jabberjaw?" Kevin snorted into his glass of milk while Josie looked at him with utter confusion. Reggie nodded. "Yeah, the knock-off Scooby gang. They were called the Neptunes from the show called Jabberjaw. That's what we should call ourselves, ya know like a superteam! The Neptunes! Plus nobody is ever going to figure that out, with what's been going on."

Betty turned to look at him amusingly. "And how do you know this?" Reggie looked at her, the stubborn look crossed his eyes before he answered. "I watch old cartoons. Came across this one day and well, it's pretty catchy."

The new gang was born. Betty just opened the folder, passing the papers to each of her friends.

"Okay gang. Let's get started."

* * *

 **NOTES: A small little story! This takes place in 3x05 diverges after Betty meets up with Kevin, Reggie, and Josie about the Midnight Club. May or may not continue... I am not sure yet.**

 **The title and quote are from the song Jabberjaw from the band The Pain**. **Hope you guys enjoyed this short story! Let me know what you guys thought of it :3**


End file.
